(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for activating and stabilizing dissolved hydrogen in water.
(2) Description of Related Art
The dissolved states of hydrogen molecules in water are broadly categorized into dissolution in molecular form and dissolution in fine gas bubble form. However, hydrogen in molecular form and hydrogen in fine gas bubble form are difficult to distinguish, and it has been reported that the solubility of molecular hydrogen, including small hydrogen gas bubbles, in water is only of the order of several ppm.
The next problem is that dissolved molecular hydrogen is unstable in water and is vaporized rapidly from water, so that the concentration of the dissolved hydrogen decreases. Even when hydrogen gas is dissolved in pure neutral water to the saturation concentration, the concentration of dissolved hydrogen decreases to one-tenth or less in about 2 hours under open conditions. Therefore, to store a solution containing molecular hydrogen dissolved therein, careful consideration must be given to the material for the container and the method for filling the container.
A significant difficulty in utilizing molecular hydrogen is its activity. Generally, hydrogen molecules basically have reducing properties. However, as described in FIG. 1, energy greater than the activation energy is required to allow the reaction to proceed. The activation energy for hydrogen molecules is known to be large, and therefore the reaction rate is small. Accordingly, the reduction reaction is not apparently observed.
Meanwhile, a human ingests organic substances and oxygen in a human body, and energy is produced in the reduction process of ingested oxygen with hydrogen in ingested organic substances to water. However, it has been reported that, in this reduction process of oxygen, about 2% of oxygen is converted to superoxide (O2−). This superoxide in the body is decomposed by SOD enzyme into hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) and oxygen (see the following chemical formula (1)).2O2−+2H+→O2+H2O2  (1).
The produced hydrogen peroxide is converted to a hydroxyl radical (OH.) by reaction with iron ion (Fe2+) or copper ion (Cu1+) in cells (see the following chemical formula (2)).Fe2++H2O2→Fe3++HO−+HO.  (2),Cu1++H2O2→>Cu2++HO−+HO.  (3).
The hydroxyl radical is known to have higher reactivity and higher oxidizing power than superoxide. The hydroxyl radical oxidizes lipids to form lipid radicals, lipid peroxyl radicals, and lipid peroxides through chain lipid peroxidation. Active oxygen causes the following problems.
1. Lipid peroxides: Water-insoluble lipids (cholesterol esters and neutral lipids) are transported in blood as lipoproteins after combination with apoproteins. The lipoproteins include low density lipoproteins (LDL), which contain lipids in an amount of 90%. Therefore, after oxidization, the low density lipoproteins contain the largest amount of lipid peroxides. The formation of oxidized LDLs may cause arteriosclerosis.
2. Reduction in enzymatic activity: If enzyme proteins are oxidized and modified, the enzymatic activity decreases, and the function of cells decreases.
3. Occurrence of arteriosclerosis, myocardial infarction, and cerebral infarction: Oxidized LDLs may damage vascular endothelial cells, causing arteriosclerosis and thrombotic diathesis.
4. Carcinogenesis: All active oxygen species damage nucleic acids. If DNA is oxidized and damaged, the cells become cancerous or die.
5. Acceleration of aging.
6. Reduction in life.
7. Cataract.
8. Blotches on skin.
9. Alzheimer's disease.
10. Kidney disease.
11. Redox regulation: Active oxygen finally affects insulin secretion inhibition, and this may cause diabetes and the like.
As described above, active oxygen adversely affects the human body. Therefore, it is important to scavenge such active oxygen. Generally, hydrogen molecules are harmless to the human body and have reducing properties. Therefore, hydrogen molecules are considered to be suitable for scavenging active oxygen.
However, as described above, it is known that hydrogen molecules have a slow reaction rate, do not react with oxidizing substances such as hypochlorous acid, and cannot directly reduce active oxygen. If hydrogen molecules can be activated to react with active oxygen, anti-active oxygen measures highly safe for the human body can be obtained. Moreover, to practically use hydrogen molecules as the anti-active oxygen measures, the life thereof is an important factor.
If hydrogen molecules can be activated to react with active oxygen, anti-active oxygen measures highly safe for the human body can be obtained. Moreover, to practically use hydrogen molecules as the anti-active oxygen measures, the life thereof is an important factor.
The problems to be solved by the invention relate to a method for activating hydrogen molecules dissolved in water and stabilizing the concentration of the hydrogen molecules.